


一位猎魔人走进了酒馆

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Bard! OFC, F/M, Witcher! Thor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: Thor x OFC猎魔人AU猎魔人！索尔 x 吟游诗人！OFC
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	一位猎魔人走进了酒馆

人声鼎沸的酒馆大厅突挤入了几秒的寂静，在场的每一个头颅都如向日葵一般转向了大门的方向。我身后的乐队还在敬业地奏乐，但其中一个音符的错误没有逃过我的耳朵。

猎魔人走进了酒馆。我很早就知道他会来，甚至比在他在城门口打听最好的酒馆是哪家之前还早。作为音乐家与诗人，我的听觉天生比常人敏锐。加上口袋中叮当作响的钱币为辅助，如果我愿意的话，世界上没有能逃得过我耳朵的消息。

喧闹很快又涌了回来。我拨弄着怀中抱着的鲁特琴，继续唱着歌。角落中一些诸如“怪物”“变异人”之类的窃窃私语飘到了我耳边，我在心里轻蔑地哼了一声。一群懦夫罢了，没有人敢真的站在那个人面前说出恶毒话语。

身后背着一把剑的猎魔人穿过大厅，身上的重甲滴着不明液体，齐肩的白发沾了血液和泥浆而变成一缕缕的，脸也被灰尘盖得看不出五官。他对因他的到来而变得奇怪的气氛似乎毫无察觉，而是径直走到柜台前，要了一间“可以把他弄干净”的房间，然后被老板领到了后面去。

他从我的视线中消失，我转而唱起了一首讲述勇敢的冒险者得到不心中所爱的情歌。

伤感的乐曲一首接着一首，大厅里有些顾客不满了起来，对我用下流的话喊着，要我唱些鼓舞兴致的歌。

我拿起手边的酒杯，喝了口麦酒润嗓子，然后把鲁特琴放在了一边，拍手踏步作节奏，唱起一首异域的情歌。今晚酒馆第二次安静了下来，所有人都在认真听我演唱。总有一些时刻，我完全沉浸在所热爱的事物之中，好像我不再是农场女孩莉莉安纳，而是音乐与诗歌女神本身。这样的时刻千金难换，而我知道今天是因为他的到来。

猎魔人再次出现在大厅里的时候夜色已深。节制的客人早已离去，酗酒的人也大多趴在桌上呼呼大睡，仅存的几个醒着的人也因为酒精变得寡言少语，也有人干脆躺倒在地上说着呓语。

他没有穿那身重甲，仅着干净的棉麻上衣，洗净的白发扎成一束马尾，脖子上挂着银质的熊头吊坠。他到柜台前要了一杯麦芽酒，一个人坐下小酌。

乐队也差不多该收工了。我抱着心爱的鲁特琴走到他身边，假装他不存在，抬手跟老板再要了一杯酒，然后站在一旁小口啜饮。

杯中的液体只剩下一半，我终于认了命，知道自己的姿色还不足以让猎魔人主动开口来搭讪。我从快和我脸一般大的酒杯旁露出一双眼睛，偷偷地观察他。他的体格如城墙般伟岸，脸庞看上去年纪不大，却已满头白发。最引人注目或者恐惧的是他如蛇一样线状的金色瞳孔，在放松的状态下显出一丝蔚蓝——我猜那是他原本的瞳色。一切都和我记忆中的一样。

他终于注意到了我。正如我所想，他仅仅是扫了我一眼，神色没有一丝变化，仿佛我只是一把椅子。他没有认出我——或可能性更大的是，根本不记得有我这个人存在。

“所以，你是一个猎魔人。”我说。

“嗯。”他冷淡地回应道。猎魔人没有感情，却“色欲无人能及”——这是坊间的传说，我想应该不完全正确。

“你在找差事干么？”我说出了这句演练已久的台词。

“你有什么活给我？”他的气势太过强大，是一个常年在野外斩杀妖魔的战士所有的戾气。

我深吸了一口气，说道：“我需要你的保护。”

“出门走两个街区找城镇治安官。”

“你没有认真听我说话，猎魔人。我说，我需要‘你的’保护。”我拿出了一位见过世面的宫廷女诗人应有的气场回应他，“我给你八百铜币。”

八百铜币，足够买一匹马三头小牛加五只母鸡，或者在城里最好的妓院醉生梦死半个月。如今魔物日益稀少，猎魔人的生意也不好做，吃了上顿没下顿是常有的事。他应该很需要一笔钱来度过即将来临的严冬。

他抬了抬眼皮，没说话。

也许他需要更直接的说服。我拿出了一个沉甸甸的钱袋丢在他面前的吧台上，说道：“这里是两百铜币，只要你答应，你马上可以收进口袋。”

他手中的酒杯重重地落在桌面上，酒液溅了出来。“听着，有这些钱你大可以去雇佣四五个最好的守卫。我是不可能给你看门和驱逐追求者的。”

若不是我知道这位猎魔人的本性，我现在也该吓得落荒而逃了。“我可没说会是简单的工作。”我强作镇定，“我家附近有只怪物，搅得我睡不好觉。”

听到怪物两字，他终于肯正眼瞧我了。“你最好确定那是真的怪物，而不是什么受惊的田鼠。”

“我在农场长大，自然分得清田鼠与腐食魔。”我快速地说。而后才意识到太过确信然而可能成为破绽。

果不其然，猎魔人听了我的话，转身面向我，变得饶有兴致：“腐食魔？看来你很了解魔物。”

“我是吟游诗人。”情急之下我抛出了最差的解释，“诗人知道什么都不奇怪吧。”

猎魔人站了起来，高大的身躯一下子把我笼罩在阴影之下。“我去拿我的十字弓。”他一口饮尽杯中残留的酒，顺手收走了钱袋：“两百铜币就够了。我不跟你漫天要价，会砸了招牌。”

我听了只觉得好笑又可爱，居然还真的有看重自己名声的猎魔人。我抓住了他的手肘，说道：“忘记介绍自己了，我叫莉莉安纳（Liliana）。”

“阿斯加德的索尔（Thor of Asgard）。”他言简意赅。

索尔。我怎么会不知道呢？我等了你十年了。

* * *

我家在离城市骑马半小时距离的村庄边上，可是我没有马。我如是告之名叫索尔的猎魔人。

他穿上了全副铠甲，背着两把长剑，一把为铁一把为银，腰间别着一把精巧的十字弓。他的马停在酒馆门口，是深栗色的，看上去十分健壮精神。马鞍边上系着一个皮质的背包，大概他所有的家当都在里面了。

我站在马边，把鲁特琴背身上，等着他邀我共骑。

“你家在什么方向？”索尔问道。

“出了城向南，过了桥之后再走几里会遇到一个路旁有枯树的岔路口，走右边。很快可以看到一个石头房子。”我仔仔细细地描述了路程，心想怎么还不拉我上马？

“好的，那我们在那里见。”说完，他掉转方向纵马而去，留下我在原地面对马蹄扬起的尘土。

我赶紧返回酒馆，动用人情向老板借了头拉货的骡子。骡子力气很大，腿脚没有马来得那么利索，但也好过于无。如果等我赶回家发现索尔已经解决问题离开了的话，所有的努力就白费了。

莉莉安纳你这个蠢货，真不应该这么快把钱给他的。

我骑着骡子跑上了熟悉的道路，不多时一栋四层的黑灰色石头外墙的房子就出现在眼前。不得不说在周围都是荒村野地的情况下，我家这栋房子还是十分显眼的。待我靠近大宅，就看到了索尔的马被拴在了一棵树下，他本人则是站在墙根上，一脸思索的表情。

我把骡子栓在旁边另一棵树上，跑了过去。“你怎么可以丢下我先走了！”我怒气冲冲地质问道。

“难道你不认得回自家的路？”他摸着下巴回答道。

“可是我没有马啊？你想让我在黑夜里走几小时回来吗？”

他朝着树的方向扬了扬下巴，说道：“那头骡子不是很好地完成他的工作了吗？”

“你……”我竟被气到不知道说什么，转身上了台阶，来到大门前，拿出钥匙打开了大门。

索尔紧跟在后，“你生气了？”

“我说是的话你会道歉吗？”

“不。”他果断地回答，然后看着我越加难看的脸色，才缓慢地解释道：“这段路，你自己走更安全。我不确定我会引来什么危险的东西。”

我一瞬间没脾气了。索尔一直就是这样，他只会简单粗暴地做他认为对的事，而完全忽视旁人看来是不是那样的。

我把鲁特琴解下来，小心翼翼放进大厅中的陈列柜中。柜子里还有其他三把精致的琴，以及许多不同种类的乐器。

索尔带着猎人的谨慎观察了一下环境，说道：“对于一个吟游诗人来说，你住的房子太好了。”

“我工作很努力，而且我不需要把钱花在女人身上。”我说。

带着一丝自豪感，我让索尔不要客气自行参观。他停在了一楼大厅最里面的一扇门前，问道：“这里通向哪里？”

“玻璃花房。”我打开了门，让他看到月光透过玻璃屋顶照在花房正中央的那棵树上，近乎半透明的叶子散发着仙境水晶一般的银光。

他似乎在尽量让自己语气听上去带些惊讶：“我可以大胆猜测一下这是这个地区最好的房子？”

“才花了两百金币。我知道你在想什么，我没有干违法乱纪的事。”我把手插在上衣口袋，跟在他身后。

此时我注意到他胸前的银质熊头挂坠开始震动了起来，敲击在他的铠甲上发出刺耳的金属撞击声。然而索尔依然保持着冷静，问道：“腐食魔在哪出没？”

“地下室。”我有些心虚地摸了摸脖子。

“地下室！”猎魔人好不容易透露一些情绪起伏，“也是，住在二百金币买下的豪宅，我小看了你的勇气。”他取下了腰间的十字弓，继续说道：“往哪走？”

我犹豫了一下。我深知索尔是个经验老道的猎魔人，如果他看出了什么不对的地方……

此时门外有人敲起了门，力道之大令人无法忽视，好像有什么十万火急的事情。“莉莉安纳大人，快开门啊！！是安杰塔大人派我来的！”

安杰塔是城里的巫师。我心里着急万分，因为我能猜到他派人来大概为了什么。太迟了，索尔人已经在这里了。我要怎么才能赶走这个坏事的小卒？？

“现在不方便！明早再来！”我急匆匆地应答道，又慌张地看了一眼索尔，“有危险，快离开吧！”

“危险！没错！我正是为此事而来的！安杰塔大人要我特意过来告诉你，你在他那里买的那只腐食魔幼崽，可万万不能把它扔在空旷的地方！不然……”

我听不下去他接下来说了了什么。我整个背脊都僵硬住了，从头到脚的血液一下子像冰冻住了一般。

“腐食魔……是你自己买来的？”索尔声音中带着不可置信，“买一只魔物雇猎魔人来杀？这就是你的娱乐方式吗？那我情愿你把钱花在女人身上。”说完，他气冲冲地收起十字弓，迈开步子向大门走去。

我三步并作两步拦在他面前，哀求道：“不是这样的，求你别走。我的地下室真的有一只腐食魔，也是我买来的没错。只是现在我没办法掌控它了。”

“你当然不能。”他停下了脚步，冷哼一声，“你自己不惜性命，不要把周围村庄的无辜人民的命也搭上。”

“求你了，我确实干了傻事，我不知道该拿它怎么办……”

“带路。”他叹了口气，眼神更加地冷峻。

* * *

隔着地下室的门，我就感觉到了恐惧与眩晕，是正常人面对魔物的负面反应。我和安杰塔说要一只足以引起猎魔人注意的魔物，又不要过于危险的。现在从猎魔人的脸色来看，巫师先生似乎遗漏掉了我后半部分要求。

“你在这里等着，事情没有结束千万不要进来。”索尔回过头命令我。

这种时候我也只能听从他。他冷静果敢地走进了那道门。我坐在楼梯边的木桶上，等了许久也没传来预想中的打斗声。

现在我更担心的是索尔。我再也忍不住，跳下木桶冲进了那道门。只见整个空旷的地下室都没有猎魔人的身影。我快被自己脑中可怕的想法吓晕了，在地下室中转了一圈，发现通往下水道的井盖打开了，边上还残留着魔物恶心的粘液。

腐食魔逃跑了！这种魔物食腐为生，下水道根本就是它的天堂。而且这里的下水道通向城市，不敢想象它跑到城里会造成什么样的后果。索尔十有八九也想到了这点，所以跳下去追踪它了。

我为自己干的蠢事懊悔万分，眼泪止不住地往下掉。我想得如此简单，不过是让索尔过来杀一只人畜无害的小怪，战斗之后他或许会留下来，带着残留的兴奋与我共度一夜，第二天他就可以开开心心地拿着钱走了。

在我的计划里面这不过会是他一次轻松的冒险，而且女人和金钱兼得，没有什么值得挂齿的。没想到演变成这可能要了他的命的局面。

只剩下最后一个办法。我几乎是连滚带爬地回到了楼上的玻璃花房里。我扑到中央的水晶树下，顾不上拿铲子就用双手刨起了土，直到手指开始出血传来钻心的疼痛，我才触碰到土下掩埋的木盒。

我慌慌张张地拍去上面的泥土，打开了盒子。一瓶药剂躺在深红色的天鹅绒上，天蓝色的液体在月光下显出细细流动的珠光。这么美丽的东西，谁能想到竟然是剧毒。服用了这个药剂而死的人，尸体在半个小时之后会开始自燃。之前我无意中得到了这个东西，只觉得可怕不知如何处理，想来想去才埋在了树下，没想到总有一天能真的用上。

索尔，对不起。如果我害死了你，那就用我的命来结束这愚蠢的一切吧。

我把药剂别在腰带上，跑回了地下室，毫不犹豫地跳入下水道。

只闻一阵水声，我落在了下水道的污水之中。我艰难地站起来，极力忽视脚下污水中传来的恶臭，摸着长着滑腻腻青苔的墙往前走。在黑暗之中我丢失了方向，也失去了时间观。不知道走了多久，在我意识逐渐薄弱之际，我听到了通道深处传来怪物扭曲的叫声，以及人类男性的怒吼。

他在那里……我拿出最后的力量，蹚着污水奋力向前奔跑。

当我见到战斗场面，我差点尖叫起来。原本如盘子一般大小的腐食魔，现在已经长到了几乎一层楼的高度，它腐肉颜色的触手变得如树干一样粗壮，头顶一圈的獠牙尖锐得可以轻易破坏石块。

索尔似乎已经负了伤，左腿看似不怎么灵便。他挥剑斩断了其中一根触手，然后趁怪物正痛苦得发狂，他瞄准时机闪身到它正下方，举起剑刺入它浮肿的躯体，然后用尽全力往深处劈砍而去，直到它的身体断为两截，喷出令人作呕的绿色血浆。怪物残留的肢体抽动了几下，很快轰然踏下，在污水里彻底死去了。

索尔浑身是怪物的绿色血液，左腿则是浸在自己流的血中。他剑尖点地，撑着身体，回过头看到吓呆了的我，居然还笑了出来。

我不知哪里生出的力气，跑上前去扶起来他。他的脸色死人一般惨白，眼窝变得漆黑凹陷，这是用了猎魔人药剂的副作用，能让他们在短时间内提高战斗力，当然也十分消耗身体。他庞大沉重的身躯压在了我的身上，我支撑着他往回走了一段，然后两个人一齐摔在了水里。

“莉莉安纳。”他的眼睛半闭着，“我一天之内杀了两只巨型魔物，让我休息一会吧。”

“不……不要……”我拍着他的脸，企图让他保持清醒，“我一定把你带回去……”

这是第二次了。正如第一次我们见面一样，猎魔人浑身是伤，正在渐渐失去意识。我发誓，这一次我也一定要救活你。

* * *

清晨的阳光洒在我的眼皮上，我感受到了灼人的温度，便睁开了眼。

我躺在自己的床上，有人为我换了干净的睡裙，我低头一看，身上的擦伤也被处理好了，手指被密密麻麻地缠上了纱布。

我下了床，用手肘推开房门，正遇到安杰塔的仆人迎面而来。

“莉莉安纳大人你醒了。”

“索尔人呢？”

“在二楼客房。”

我正要下楼梯，被一个熟悉的声音叫住了：“莉莉安纳。”

我回头，看到了安杰塔那张我现在看来很可憎的精灵脸。“我有帐和你算！”

“我救了你的命。”他双手交叉在胸前。

“如果不是你坑我，也不会变成这样。”

“我把钱退给你，这事就算了行不？”

我不想与他再纠缠下去。买卖魔物本来就是违法的，再闹下去大概只会落个两败俱伤而已。“那你负责把下水道的怪物尸体清理掉。”

“已经处理好了，这个你不用担心。”

我下了楼，拐进客房里。

索尔躺在床上，身上盖了羊皮毯子。我坐到了床边，把胳膊撑在床上，近距离地看着他。猎魔人果真不是人类，索尔的样貌和十年前相比几乎没有任何改变，而且谁也不知道他保持这副样子已经多久了。

而我……却变得太多。十年前遇到他时，我还是个平凡得令人名字也记不住的农场女孩。如今我也没有蜕变成绝世美人，不过是学会了用知识和艺术充实灵魂，用精致的衣服修饰乏味的身体罢了。只论姿色，我还比不上他随意招来陪伴长夜的酒吧侍女。

眼前的猎魔人，我寻找了他十年。此刻我握着他的手，却不知道自己所做的一切有什么意义。明知他醒来以后一样会马上离开，我还是拼了命做傻事只想再见他一面。

记忆深处的那段阿斯加德歌谣又浮现了出来，那是我小时候路过农场的阿斯加德商人叫我唱的。十年前索尔也是这样昏迷，正是这首歌谣带回了他的意识。

我唱起了歌。在索尔身边唱歌永远是不一样的。他是第一个认真听我唱歌并夸赞了我歌喉美妙的人。也正是他离去之前留下的八百铜币，让我有机会离开农场，甚至到大学学习诗歌，最后能走到宫廷里面为领主贵族们演奏歌唱。

我的一切，都开始于这段阿斯加德民谣。

“别唱了，我讨厌这首歌。我头都疼了。”索尔的声音从床铺传来。

我停了下来，低头看他。“对不起。”

“这首歌让我想起关于阿斯加德最不堪的回忆。”他说着，停顿了一下，“慢着，我是不是认识你？”

我心跳突然加快，“大概是见过。”

“橡树农场是吗？你救了我一命。我不记得是多久以前了，抱歉。有时候活太久记忆就会混成一团。”

“整整十年。”

索尔坐了起来，仔仔细细地盯着我看，自言自语了起来：“你就是那个唱歌的女孩，当然。我怎么会不记得你的名字？”

“你根本没有问我的名字。”

“对不起，至少现在我不会再忘记了。”

“其实我一直在找你。”我说。

“找我？”

“为了还你钱。你还记得吗……那个晚上之后，你留了八百铜币给我。”

“噢，我有点印象。那次我差点没命，赚了一千佣金，留给了你八百。不过我给了就是给了，你没有必要还我。”

“对我来说很有必要。”我手心在出汗，“这八百铜币改变了很多东西。你刚走那段时间我感觉很屈辱，觉得被当作了妓女。后来我变得不解。用你的话说，‘拿这些钱大可以换四五个最漂亮的妓女的陪伴’，但你留给了平庸的我。”

“很抱歉让你这么想。“索尔皱了皱眉。

“不过后来我就释然了。”我点点头。索尔就是这么个只会做自己觉得正确的事而忘记考虑旁人怎么想的人。

”而且你一点也不平庸，相信我。听过你唱歌之后，我就想，大概这笔钱你能用得比我更好。现在不证明了我是对的么？瞧瞧你，住着这里最好的房子，而我还在为过冬而发愁呢。”

“你可以留下来……不，是我请求你留下来。”我壮起胆子说道，“反正冬季也不会有什么魔物作乱，你可以开春再走。”这样我至少我能拥有你一个冬天了。

索尔说道：“我觉得你的提议不错。瞧你把我腿搞伤了，我一时半会也走不了。”

我不知道猎魔人还有这么无赖的一面，便嘀咕道：“我倒是想让你永远走不了啊。”

“我听见了。”索尔的脸突然凑近到我面前，带着一丝真假难辨的威胁说道：“你想我留下尽管开口问便是，再搞这么一出看我怎么收拾你。”

我身体颤抖了一下，脑袋里却不自觉冒出了很多大胆的想法。


End file.
